El amor arruina nuestros planes
by solandrea
Summary: Edward y Bella eran amigos desde que tenían 8 años. Pero por un chantaje, Bella tuvo que humillar a su mejor amigo. Ahora él quiere desquitarse. Con lo que él no contaba era que el amor arruinara sus planes.


Este es mi primer fics. Espero que les guste, hágamelo saber por rewins.

Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer. La trama es solamente mía. Todos humanos. Kiss.

Edward y Bella eran amigos desde que tenían 8 años. Pero por un chantaje, Bella tuvo que humillar a su mejor amigo. Ahora él quiere desquitarse. Con lo que él no contaba era que el amor arruinara sus planes.

_**BellaPov.**_

Me llamo Isabella Marie Swan. Tengo 14 años. Vivo en Forks, desde que tenía 8 años. Nací en Phoenix, pero mi padre es jefe de policía y le ofrecieron trabajo aquí.

Mi madre y yo no nos entusiasmaban el hecho de mudarnos a Forks, mi mami odiaba el mal tiempo y allá el mal tiempo era algo común. Yo no quería dejar mi casa, mi escuela, mis pocos amigos, y por supuesto el sol. El único consuelo que nos daba papi era que Forks era más seguro y más tranquilo, allí vivía mi prima Jessica, y que podía jugar con ella. Detestaba la idea de estar cerca de mi "querida'' prima, ella y yo no sintonizábamos muy bien. Era tan irritante, chillona, era tan… tan ella.

Es más el primer día de escuela me ignoro por completo, hasta actuó como si no me conociera. Aun recuerdo mi primer día.

_**Flash-Back. **_

_- Cariño deberías estar emocionada es tu primer día. Harás nuevos amigos. _

_Me decía mi madre cuando íbamos en el auto._

_- Pero si me gustaban los amigos que tenia. Es mas no quiero estudiar con Jessica._

_- Bueno Isabella querida, tu prima Jessica no es la única que estudia allí. Ya verás cielo que tendrás nuevos amiguitos. Ahora dame una linda sonrisa._

_Le sonreí en un intento de fingir emoción. El auto se detuvo y por fin llegamos._

_La escuela que iba a Phoenix era grande, tenían jardines con flores, carteles de colores, muchas ventanas que te permitían disfrutar del sol, por supuesto me encantaba. La escuela de Forks todo lo contrario, era pequeña, debido a su poca población, no había flores, solamente grandes árboles verdes, demasiado verde diría yo. El patio estaba de la entrada húmedo. Extrañaba el sol y los colores, por mala suerte eso no existía en este pueblo._

_Mi mamá me bajo del auto, me acomodo el abrigo, y me tomo de la mano acercándonos a la entrada. Había unos cuantos niños con sus padres que de repente todos nos miraban fijamente, me sentí un poco rara y me aferre más a la mano de mi mami. _

_En la entrada estaba una mujer alta rubia y muy guapa, que nos sonrió al vernos._

_- Buenos días, usted es la señora Renée Swan verdad -Dijo esa mujer rubia._

_-Sí, pero por favor llámeme Renée con el señora me hace sentir vieja- comento mamá en broma. Haciendo que la rubia soltara una pequeña carcajada. _

_- Bueno un gusto Renée, soy la señorita Siobhan – luego se inclino en mi dirección – y tú debes ser la pequeña Isabella, pero que linda eres hola soy tu maestra. _

_Me sonrió y me tendió su mano. Por una extraña razón la señorita Siobhan no me hacía sentir rara. Creo que era una persona muy cariñosa _

_- Hola – le dije tímidamente tomando su mano y soltando la de mi mami. _

_- Pásala bien cielo, más tarde vendré a recogerte- me aseguro mi madre dándome un beso en la frente y en la mejilla mientras se alejaba. _

_- Vamos querida- dijo mi maestra encaminándome hacia un pasillo largo pero sin soltarme de la mano._

_Llegamos en frente de una puerta y supuse que ese sería mi aula de clases. La señorita Siobhan me ayudo a quitarme el abrigo y lo colgó con los demás. Cuando me volví hacia los que serian mis nuevos compañeros todos me miraba, eso hizo que me sonrojara un poquito. Allí pude ver a Jessica con un grupo de niñas que simplemente me ignoraron. _

_- Buenos días niños- dijo la maestra._

_- Buenos días señorita Siobhan- respondieron todos a coro._

_- Niños hoy tenemos una nueva compañera ella es Isabella Swan, espero sean amigables con ella. _

_- Dile hola a tus nuevos amigos Isabella- me dijo mi maestra._

_- hola- les dije a todos haciendo que me sonrojara aun mas, era muy tímida y por eso no tenía muchos amigos en Phoenix. _

_A la hora del recreo no tenia con quien jugar, no había tenido valor para poder hablar con uno de mis nuevos compañeros y no me la llevaba bien con mi prima. Me limite a sentarme en unos de los bancos un poco mas apartado de los chicos que jugaban. _

_Solté un suspiro. Extrañaba Phoenix._

_- Hola – dijo una voz detrás de mí._

_Me volví y allí estaba un niño de cabello color cobrizo y peinado hacia atrás, unos ojos verdes que me miraban, su piel era tan blanca como la mía, mientras que una sonrisa se esparcía por su rostro. Era lindo _

_- Hola – le conteste sonrojada._

_- Me llamo Edward Cullen- se presentó tendiendo su mano para estrechar la mía._

_- Isabella Swan- dije tomando su mano. Sonrojándome aun más._

_- Tienes un nombre muy bonito pero es un poco largo- comento Edward- creo que se puede sacar uno más pequeño. _

_Un nombre más pequeño me gustaba la idea. _

_- Y como seria ese nombre más pequeño- pregunte un poco curiosa. _

_Se sentó a mi lado y se quedo pensativo unos segundos._

_- Ya se – exclamo emocionado- que te parece Isabe_

_-Mmm, muy feo no me gusta._

_- Y que tal Ella – propuso esperanzado._

_- Es extraño- le explique._

_- Que te parece Bella._

_Bella, mmm es bonito._

_- Me gusta, Bella será._

_- Y por qué esta estas sentada aquí sola Bella y no estás jugando con los demás- pregunto usando mi nuevo apodo._

_- Por qué no conozco a nadie y nadie quiere juagar conmigo._

_- Bueno ya me conoces a mí y yo quiero jugar contigo – me dijo al tiempo que esbozaba una sonrisa torcida- que me dices._

_-Está bien, vamos._

_**Fin del**__**Flash-Back. **_

Desde ese entonces ya no me dicen Isabella, sino Bella gracias a Edward. En cuanto a Edward y yo nos hicimos mejores amigos ahora tenemos 14 años, vamos juntos a la preparatoria de Forks. Hacemos todo juntos, el hizo que dejara un poco mi timidez excesiva, tengo otros amigos como Alice, y Emmett hermanos de Edward, Ángela, Jasper, y Ben.


End file.
